grandlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Todoh
Todoh the Blaze (とうどう・ブレイズ Tōdō ha Bureizu) is an infamous Pirate Hunting Swordsmen who possess the Ryo Wazomono Grade Katana; Kyoshumaru. Physical Description Todoh is a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white that is tied up into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, with the top knot also having the two separate colors correspondingly. On his face, Todoh sports a simple marking consisting of three horizontal black bars passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation, with the one in the middle being the longest. He is garbed in a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi-like cloth, held closed by a black belt, with prominent reddish fur around the collar, and with the sides being made of thick fishnet, with other, looser fishnet appearing on his forearms, with his robe’s sleeves being rolled up. His attire is completed by a simple shirt appearing from under his gi, and a pair of loose black pants tucked inside simple black boots. Personality Todoh is a dedicated and devious man who is all for the cause of getting paid. He is a swordmen and respects the code but is a bounty hunter first, and will do anything to get the job done. As seen with his encounter with Cam, he is a calm individual who acts professionally even when insulted and is able to play mind games with his words. Abilities and Powers Todoh is a Swordsmen that uses a Ryo Wazomono Grade Katana. His fighting style is from close to mid range, capable of preforming Hakairyoku to use Air Pressure from the swings of his blade. His most unique trick is he is able to spark the ground from the sharpness of his blade, he can combine this with the air pressure to cause a raging flame from the slash of his blade. Physical Prowess Todoh is an extremely quick individual, able to cross a direct line to a point in a matter of seconds, even if that point is several meters away. He was able to threaten Cam and explain the situation without being totally spotted. He was also easily able to dodge of all Cam's incoming attacks and counter with ease. Weapons Kyoshumaru (九州 Kixyushumaru): A Ryo Wazomono Grade Katana owned by Todoh the Blaze. The Sword itself is a simple Katana, the tsuba is gold with a rectangular shape, and the tsuka is covered with a blue tsukamaki. The Saya is also blue with gold koiguchi and kojiri. It is an extremely sharp blade that has the unqiue ability to spark on contact with any solid object, which is normally combined with the Hakairyoku ability to created Vacuum Blades. Techniques *'Hakairyoku': Todoh posses one of the Hakairyoku abilities, where is he able to use Tobu Zangeki (飛ぶ斬撃 '' Flying Slash Attacks''). This enables him to transfer the force of a cut over a distance by swinging the sword at high speed, creating a "vacuum blade" of compressed air. Ittōryū (一刀流, One Sword Style): Todoh uses the common One Sword Style, which uses a Single Blade in battle. Combined with his Hakairyoku he is able to preform incredible feats. He is also a master of of the One Sword Style, Slash and Resheath which are incredibly fast attacks that are done in a single motion of unsheathing and resheathing one's sword. *'Ittoryu: Kazemuchi' (一刀流 風鞭, One Sword Style: Wind Whip): A Flying Slash Attack (飛ぶ斬撃 Tobu Zangeki)where Todoh quickly slashes his blade, releasing a wave of air pressure at a target. The size and range of the attack varies on Todoh's swing. *'Ittoryu Iai: Shiro no Kuroro' (一刀流・｢居合｣ 城のクロール, One Sword Style - Slash and Resheath: Castle Crawl): Todoh rapidly unsheaths his blade and slashes in a direct line past his opponent. The ground beneath them is carved into a fissure that released a mountain of compressed air that barrages and burns the opponent. *'Ittoryu Supaku: Sukurichi' (一刀流・スパーク スクリーチ, One Sword Style - Spark: Screech): Todoh uses the sharpessness of the blade to spark it against and object then swings his blade using the Kazemuchi to combine the air pressure and the flame, creating a flurry of flames that is sent directly at an opponent. History Todoh was hired by Black Steel Gajeel to hunt down Red-Haired Clive and collect the ransome for his crewmate; Squall back. Todoh saw that Clive had recruited a new Crew Member named Cam L. Romeo and decided to see if Clive was simply trying to replace Squall. Todoh confronted Cam and told him that Clive owed debts to very powerful people and it was upto the boy to get his money. His threat was successful and Cam attempted to get the money, but failed. Todoh decided to punish Cam for his failure as Cam tried to abandon the ransome. Todoh easily defeats Cam and decides to spare him, instilling fear into his heart. Todoh found Cam the next day along with another person, a swordsmen named Lyndis. They refused to pay so Todoh battled them hoping to finish them off. Unfortunatley for Todoh, Cam had adapted to his new found powers in his Devil Fruit and defeated Todoh. They then took Todoh hostage and forced him to tell them all about Black Steel and his plans. He was then thrown overboard by the Red Wing Pirates. Battles *Cameron L. Romeo vs. Todoh - Victor *Cameron L. Romeo & Lyndis Harper vs Todoh - Loser Epithet *Todoh earned his Epithet from his Katana's ability to preduce a Blaze capable of incinerating a victim on contact. Giving him the alias; Todoh the Blaze. Category:Part I Characters Category:East Blue Characters